


ignoring you ( but not forever )

by smartbuckley



Series: working my way back to you [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Getting Back Together, Isabel Evans & Alex Manes Friendship, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Alex goes to talk to Michael.----Day 4 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "i'm going to ignore you said that"
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: working my way back to you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	ignoring you ( but not forever )

It’s a few days later that Alex finds himself at Michael’s airstream, Isabel grinning up at him from the chair she’s in, eyes wide and filled with delight. Alex doesn’t pay her any attention though, feeling slightly nervous over the fact that he’s about to --

Well, he’s about to go to Michael and say that he’s ready, provided they talk about everything first. Isabel’s grin falters slightly as she steps up to him and wraps her arms around him, and he feels himself relax just a bit, unable to stop himself from smiling at Isabel, nudging her a little bit.

“You’ve got this!” She whispers when she pulls away and Alex lets out a chuckle as she pushes him lightly towards the door of Michael’s airstream, his entire body filling with nerves once more as he steps up and knocks on the door before entering -- because he knows Michael knows he’s here already, and isn’t going to bother waiting.

Entering the airstream, Alex lets out a small breath, his eyes roaming around the vehicle, taking everything in, even the changes that he sees, a small smile curving upwards when he finally spots Michael sitting cross-legged on his bed, his phone in his hands, his head tilted, obviously curious as to why Alex is here in the first place. The buzzing in Alex’s head lightens a bit, and he can’t stop himself from relaxing his shoulders as he heads towards Michael and sits opposite from him, biting his lower lip briefly, keeping eye contact with Michael.

“What are ya doing here? Decided to twist the knife a little bit more?” Michael asks, and Alex knows he’s trying to appear nonchalant, but he’s not an idiot - he can tell Michael’s heart is beating fast and furious inside of his chest, waiting for whatever it is Alex needs to say.

“I’m going to ignore you said that, and hopefully, by the end of this conversation, you won’t want to say something like that again,” Alex responds after a few minutes before he finds himself frowning at Michael.

“I love you, Michael,” he says after a few minutes of having remained silent. When he sees Michael open his mouth, he shakes his head, looks at him with wide eyes. “I need to say this first. Please, let me?” He asks, breathing in relief when Michael nods his head and closes his mouth, all of the things he wants to say but isn’t sure how to say swirling around in his mind.

“I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. You said you never looked away, but you did. And you did it with someone I consider a very close friend - and then you didn’t even tell me about it - not right away. And that hurt. A lot. But I did my best to forget about it, to try and move on, because clearly, you wanted to move on. But then you and --- you spent --- that night happened, and I  _ hated _ myself. The last time I hated myself the way I did that night was when my Dad found us and destroyed your hand. And I realized --” Alex takes a breath here, looking away from Michael for a minute with a frown, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I realized that there’s a lot of trauma between us. Between my Dad hurting you, you seeing your Mom die, that night that I hate the most -- there’s so much trauma, that we haven’t really figured out how to get past that  _ together _ . We’ve tried separately, and it’s affected us, easily, but together? No.” Alex watches as Michael’s eyes widen, and he does his best to continue, biting the inside of his cheek from time to time before letting out a small groan.

“I love you. I’m always going to love you, that’s not a lie. But if we want to move forward in a relationship, we need help. We need therapy. We need to see if we can work things out between us, without any of the resentment. We need --” Alex pauses here, trying to figure out how to say what else he wants to say, but before he can, Michael interrupts.

“We need to talk about what happened between us all of those years ago, and then figure out if we can forgive one another?” Alex nods his head, looking at Michael with wide eyes.

“I want to - god, I want to. I want you in my life, Guerin. I want to be able to wake up in the morning curled into you, I want to be able to kiss you and fuck you and make love with you, but there’s so many things holding us back and -- we need to talk about it,” Alex finishes with a small shrug of his shoulders, Michael nodding in understanding.

“I get that,” He whispers and Alex can’t help but smile at the other man, a small chuckle escaping from him.

“We should probably find a therapist who knows about aliens, though,” Alex adds and he can’t help but grin when Michael lets out a laugh, can’t help but watch the man he loves with soft eyes.

“It would definitely be better if we didn’t have to skip details,” Michael adds, moving his hand so that he’s holding onto Alex’s. Alex sucks back a breath at the feeling, interlaces their fingers, chuckling when he hears Isabel from outside letting out a victory cheer, rolling his eyes fondly.

“You and your family love to spy, don’t you?” Alex chuckles, grinning when Michael only rolls his eyes in response, though there’s a small smirk forming.

“We can’t stop ourselves,” Michael whispers, looking at Alex with narrowed eyes before he relaxes, “And if Iz was smart, she’d stop spying now,” Michael adds and Alex finds himself confused, but before he can even think about it, Michael is leaning forward and kissing him and  _ oh _ , Alex missed this, he thinks, a small smile forming as he kisses Guerin back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! All comments are appreciated, loved and ~~eventually~~ replied to. ♥


End file.
